For mobile devices, an increasing quantity of third party applications is available from online mobile marketplaces. Users browse the applications and install the applications to extend the functionality of the mobile devices. The installed third party applications are generally operable with certain types or categories of files. For example, a third party image editor may be operable with image files generally, such as all bitmap files or all joint photographic experts group (JPEG) files. Selecting among several different third party image editors, however, is difficult.
The existing mechanisms for selecting among the third party applications are generally limited to selection based on the types or categories of files or data supported by the third party applications. The existing mechanisms lack, for example, sufficient context about the files or data on the mobile device to enable intelligent selection or recommendation.